sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
"Optimism Online"
Optimism Online or OptiOn is an underground rebellion formed of several conspiracy theorist web-personalities such as Thurian Q and Otto the Optimist. Together, they attempt to expose the horrible atrocities of which both AutE and D-Corp are suspected to be responsible. Due to the nature and content of this web-group's discussions, outsiders tend to label them Pessimists and refer to the group as "Apophenia Online." Much of the group's antics are discussed in EYeS, Flight Five, and Raiser Blades. Members Autumn Masters Ryan Parks, known as "Otto the Optimist" via the internet, is a young man and the leader of OptiOn. Unbeknownst to him, he is the son of a D-Corp council member. Autumn's profile picture is of a Caucasian male teenager with short dyed-blue hair and blue eyes apparently wearing a red-hooded jacket with the hood down. Herod "Roddy" Masters and Asher Mackenzie Karmine and Ashley become involved in Ryan Parks' online rebellion shortly after joining the Gundogs. While Ashley takes on the alias Asher Mackenzie, Karmine assumes the web-relationship of being Autumn Masters' brother (Ryan Parks's other persona). "Asher's" profile pic is of a young Caucasian man with white hair and red eyes wearing a pair of turquoise-lensed sunglasses and a collared white jacket and shirt with a blue tie. Beaux Malvine Beaux is extremely dedicated to the cause of preserving the sanctity of humanity. He'll do anything to protect people from tyrants like Aldron and the mysterious D-Corp council. Beaux's profile pic portrays him as a thirteen-year-old Caucasian boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow sweatshirt. Cyrus Sawyer Cy is a courageous if also obnoxious member of the group. He can be grudging and vindictive and often takes disputes offline much to the approval of Ashley. Aura Siel Aura is a major intelligence-gatherer. She has strong opinions about Automa Enterprises and it is not uncommon for her to express them in disturbing rants. Like Cy, she also seems to take her arguments offline and in potentially violent ways. Aura's profile pic is of a Japanese 20-something female with pink and blue two-toned hair and blue eyes wearing a collared blue jacket. Ira Knight Rough and tumble Ira is an old battle-scarred soldier. Unlike his younger cohorts, Ira is surprisingly calm and thoughtful. Though not above sarcasm and usually itching for a fight, he does not tend to express this personality online. Ira's profile pic portrays him as a grizzled, middle-aged, Caucasian man with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a white T and black leather jacket. Cliff Chalmers Like many of the Optimists, Cliff is usually pretty eager for a fight and he loud and crude to boot. Despite this, he is one of the most beloved members of the group. Cliff's picture is of a male Caucasian teen with dyed red hair, white eyebrows, and blue eyes wearing a collared red jacket and a set of earnubs. Ellie Taven/Riel Not much is known about Riel. There is many a hint at a kind of intimate involvement with Ryan, but no one's talking. Dino "Big Bear" Marsh While a good friend to the group, Dino is sneaky, obnoxious, and disrespectful. He doesn't really express much concern over the supposed goals of AutE or D-Corp, feeling that humanity's fate will be whatever it allows to come. Curiel Jacques The resident genius, "QJ" as he better known, is the group's most reliable source of information, skilled in reconnaisance, research, hacking, and who really knows what else. Sonny Draker Cy's step-brother and a good friend of Cliff, Sonny, also known as Sonny Coppola, is perhaps the most psychotic member of the group, Ashley's own presence notwithstanding. Rad Jet Rad frequently makes claims that his offline persona is that of a doctor, but his behavior online more often dispels that belief. Red's picture is of a middle-aged man with blue eyes and gray hair, sideburns, and a goatee wearing a collared white shirt. Professor Owl Owl's pic displays a young Caucasian male with white hair and blue eyes wearing a set of eyeglasses and a white cardigan with a red line at the neck over a collared white shirt and black tie. Jazz A known performer whose stage name is Jazz, he is a surprisingly well-studied conspiracy nut who has seeded a lot of his music, concerts, and videos with his beliefs using symbolism. While he has always known he could not hope to take down D-Corp and AutE alone, he was rather hesitant to join OptiOn. Jazz's profile pic is of a young African male with white hair and visor-like set of black sunglasses wearing a collared white shirt over a black tee. "O. Supreme" No one knows O's offline persona. The only thing that is really known about him is that he wanted to be called Omega Supreme, but the name is so popular that he is never fast enough to get it for himself.